Stella C3: Walk the line
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: After hearing about the disaster in Dubai and the lose to one of their own the Girls all decide to go for broke and join the military to save him but will the madness of Dubai consume them and will they be prepared to discover that games are nothing like the real thing?
1. Line in the sand

Stella C3: Walk the Line ch. 1: Line in the sand

A/N: I do not own Stella C3 or spec ops the line nor do I own walk the line by Johnny Cash and only my OCs any reviews would be nice

As Arden and Taylor ducked behind cover to avoid the shitstorm of bullets mowing down anything with a vital pulse in the area, the two paused to look at one another.

"God, shit just can't ever be easy, can it?" Taylor scoffed, as Arden let out a laugh.

"With the company we keep, shit's never going to be easy."

Several armed members of the resistance force were being obliterated by a rather small girl with an unusual minigun.

"Say hello to the Shepherd, little sheeps!"

Arden shook her head with a groan, chuckling to herself.

"Looks like she got ahold of the drug stash again…" and as the fire picked up again on her and taylor's position, pinning the two to the sand Arden grabbed two of her fragmentation grenades and she thumbed the safeties off flicking away the spoons and yelled giving them a softball underhand pitch,

"AMBASSADOR PINEAPPLE, AWAY!" and as the M2 frags filled the air with the whizzing and hissing of supersonic and hot fragments of metal and the screams of the wounded they heard a familiar voice snap a man's neck and yell

"So are you to just dying to make puns or not?" and Yura then ran up to the closest man who had been right near the grenade when it detonated and thus had lost his leg and viscously crushed his face in before running in a low crouch to avoid the snipers she was sure were still out there, over to the rest of the group before asking panting out of breath and living on adrenaline

"How the fuck did we end up in this sea of shit that I doubt anyone knows shit about?" and Arden looked at everyone and said with a smile that was a mixture of relief and sadness then said calmly

"Ya'll grab a seat its story time mcmotherfuckers" then Arden laughed and said in a calm reminiscing tone

"I was sitting in class next to the girl I loved contemplating if I would ask her to the dance or see if she wanted to go into town for a dinner and a movie and as I was starting to pack up and leave I saw a letter and oh my god I never thought life could change so much" and Sonora, who had her hair in a close cut hidden under a dusty camouflage bandana which matched her dusty covered overalls and face making her and Karilia look like in their own words

"The sand twins from tatooine and pray to god we don't have to deal with lightsabers" and Rento who had her bandana on her arm laughed and started humming the star wars theme song and Yachio said shaking her head trying to knock the dust off like a dog with wet fur

"Stop humming the fucking song and Arden continue the story if you will" and Yura looked at Arden and said

"Baby come on keep up with the story and what was in the letter please tell us" and Arden looked and said

"The letter said that captain martin walker was MIA presumed KIA and being the only living relative we could contact we send our deepest heartfelt sympathies and then as I am crying at my desk my friend Morgan and her sister Taylor walked over and told me that unfortunately Morgan was shipping out" and looking at the slowly sinking sun Crystal said

"Heheh, yeah. After we split up, and I hopped into the front assault, it was unusually quiet. The ride there was peaceful enough, that I actually fucking SLEPT for most of the ride there!"

Crystal sighed, and brushed back her now cut short hair.

"It was when we got there that the assault squad shot us down. It happened so quickly, that most people were cut down before they could react. I was actually grabbed by the assault force, and pumped full of the sweet, sweet nectar you see me with so commonly now."

She flicked the injection needle with a smile, her eyes glassy.

"And, with enough doses, I slowly became more like a Wastelander than a Soldier. Heheh, and what a beautiful change it was!" and looking at the sun which had sank below the horizon Arden laughed and said

"I don't know about you all but I really don't wanna be out here if another fucking sandstorm throws a FUCK TON of that gritty SHIT into the US area of occupation known as MY FUCKING PANTS!" and Crystal answered with humming and Taylor asked slightly annoyed

"Ok, I'll bite. The actual FUCK are you humming!?"

"Sandstorm by Darude, duh."

"MOTHAFUCKA!"

"That's MCMOTHAFUCKA to you, miss priss-for-brains! I have doped up enough times, and killed enough people with stupid shit to get this title, and I WILL BE ADDRESSED WITH MCPRIDE!" and Arden shock her head and asked

"Lugo the second do you hear any of the shit that is coming out of your fucking mouth?" and Crystal stated in a sassy tone

"mmmbitch, don't nobody understand the words dat come outta mah mouth!" and taylor having had enough of their shit yelled

"God damn it lets get to the last fucking zone and crystal you went black for a minute and dear god if I didn't know it was you I would have shot you dead" and Crystal muttered

"Why the fuck didn't you bitch" and they all moved in silence until they reached the last nearby zone near the dubai palace hotel and as they dropped down for fear of getting shot at by the 33rd or any of the survivors who they had come across Yachio looked at Crystal and said her voice dripping with a mixture of curiosity and sarcasm

"Heya you never did tell us what made you well you" and Crystal let a unsettling smirk drift across her face and she called out

"Sit down motherfuckers it is story time" and as they all groaned Crystal spat out

"Oh, quit yer bitchin! You wanted to know, so you can either sit down, get comfy, and listen, or eat my entire ass!"

The image of Crystal's ass, and an audible groan of disgust was all it took to get the group to be quiet, and listen to the tale.

"Ok, so we all know why we're here, right troops?"

The only main thing that was heard was the major yawn that rang out through the chopper, and the angry growl that returned as a response.

"Goddamnit, Morgan! Can't you take anything seriously!?"

"Hey, I just had to brush off the fact that I'm probably not coming back to my friends like it was no big deal. You want me to take something else serious? Give me something to fucking DO, dammit."

A snicker echoed from the other side of the chopper, a suited figure clutching his rifle close at hand.

"Maybe you could go back to sleep, and let me get a better view of yer chest there, Morgan."

"Oh, Monty… if it was my boobs you were after, all ya had to do was ask. I'd have let you take a little squeeze."

"Wha- Really!? Well, then, I-"

As his hand reached towards her chest, she snapped his arm into a vicelock, dragging his body over to the edge of the chopper, and hanging him out of the edge of it.

"Did you REALLY think I was just gonna say 'yes', you filthy piece of shit!?"

"Holy fuck, man! I was just kidding! I don't wanna fucking FALL!"

"MORGAN, BRING HIM BACK INSIDE THIS BIRD RIGHT THIS INSTANT, OR SO HELP ME GOD-"

It was then that the bird lurched suddenly, the sound of grinding bone and metal, as the Commander's face widened in a pure stretch of horror.

"Y-you… you…"

"Whoops, looks like I slipped."

A soft cough emanated from the pilot's seat, as the quiet flightmaster spoke for the first time since they left the compound.

"So, does anyone have a hankie, or sumthin back there? I wanna get da tainted beef outa my rotahs before we land, cuz I doubt Dubai will give me da chance to clean 'er off."

"Jack, you cannot be fucking serio-"

"Oh, c'mon, Cap. S'not like ya aint fond of dat tainted meatball sammich dey served in da mess hall, and dis ain't much different."

"Duuuude, high five!"

The pilot and Morgan high-fived one another, while a growl emanated from the gunner's seat.

"For FUCK'S sake, Morgan. How many people have you completely fucked over just by existing in this goddamn company? Six? Seven, now?"

"Eh, more like twelve."

"And who the FUCK do you think has to cover for your ass when you fuck up so goddamn majorly, huh!? And who in the fuck do you think is going to be tasked with cleaning this fucking helo!?"

"Well, I WAS gonna swing by da nearest oasis, but uh, keep talkin der, Perlo, and ya just might make wash duty."

"Oh, fuck you, Ja-"

Crystal was quickly cut off by the cough that emanated from Arden.

"What? I was just getting to the good stuff!"

"Well, while I hate to be the one to call out the rain to the cloud, buuuut…"

All three girls shouted simultaneously; "GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!"

"Alright alright, fiiiine. I'll skip ahead a little."

"THANK you!"

"So where was I? Oh yeah, just before the crash…"

"Jesus Christ, Jack. You've played that goddamn song three times already! Can't you play something more fitting?"

"Oh? Like what, Cap? Do ya want me to whip out da Flight of Da Valkyries tape, and pop dat in?"

"N-no! I mean, it would fit, but-"

"Hah! Soldier boy's getting flustered!"

"FUCK OFF, MORGAN!"

With a quick flick of his wrist, Jack plugged in a tape that nobody expected. For a good portion of the flight, me and Jack laughed our asses off as "What's new pussycat" played throughout the cabin 7 times. IN A ROW. Perlo and Cap were furious, and poor Mac didn't even know what to say. He just kinda nodded there for a while, occasionally mumbling a response. It was at about the seventh time that What's New Pussycat that Cap ran up into the cockpit, and snagged the tape.

"OH HELL NO! NO MORE, GODDAMNIT!"

With a quick thrust, the grinding sound returned as the tape was engulfed by the rotor, and Jack's voice returned, as stoner-y as ever.

"Duuuude… dat was not cool."

"IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANOTHER GODDAMN SONG FROM YOU, I WILL WHIP OUT MY PIECE-"

I quickly threw in the quote 'Hey-o!' before he continued.

"AND FUCKING MURDER THE WHOLE GODDAMN LOT OF YOU, ONE BY ONE!"

A loud static spark rang out over the radio as a voice rang out over the radio.

"Hey, uh… not to eavesdrop, or anything, buuuut… if ya wanted to be shot down and killed, I'd be happy to oblige, ya know."

Cap was completely gone, by this point. He actually asked the dumb bastard the worst question he could.

"OH YEAH!? AND HOW ARE YOU GONNA DO THAT!?"

With a sharp barrage of seeker missiles, and one quick play of "It's not unusual", we came under heavy fire. God, Jack was a terrible pilot. I had to literally jerk the controls away from his hands, and dodge the shots myself. Of course, our little "Radioman" wasn't much brighter. He left the damn speaker on for this, and everything!

"Ah, fuck. I'm out of missiles!"

"Uh, sir… while I hate to interrupt your random act of ridiculous lunacy, I would like to note that you still have this."

"Eh? The fuck is that?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake… Alright, get the gerbils started, Ral, cuz this might get complicated!"

"Ey, fuck you, man! They aren't gerbils!"

"Then what ARE they, Ral?"

"… They're hamsters, alright? Fuck, man."

"My god, just stick this in the fucking mortar, and fire the damn thing."

"Oh, OK! Uh… Raven?"

"Oh, NOW what?"

"… I don't know how to fire the pipey thingy."

" _ **GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY."**_

Little did we know, that asshole stuck an EMP shell into the mortar, and he actually got it STUCK in the helo's main rotor hub! As we were slowly falling, I could hear Perlo screaming like a little girl, Mac was humming Blood on the Risers, and both me and Jack had to listen to the Cap scream his stupid shit before we crashed."

"Well, if I'm going to die in this fiery masshole with you pricks, then I better say this quickly!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Just say it already!"

" _ **I'M RICK GRIMES, BITC-"**_

Thank god for the helo hitting the ground, or he would've finished that goddamn quote, and probably gotten shot… If I could find his ass afterwards. All I recall is Perlo being shot right between the eyes, while sobbing like a wee baby, Mac finally being gunned down by an assault rifle after they tested one of the drugs on him, and them hauling me, Jack, and Cap off in three different directions. How did I know Cap was alive, you ask? Ya can't miss the shouts of "I'ma pop your ass like a pack of walkers" echoing through the fucking ruins, I guarantee you that.

As the three sat dumbstruck by the events portrayed to them, the first one to speak up was Arden.

"… Wow. Just… Wow." And as they all fell into silence they heard their radios crackle to life and Arden recognized the voice of the man they were sent to rescue saying

"Hated to eavesdrop but out in this hell hole there ain't much to do and you all are too young to be reminiscing and Arden I wonder how you survived the news that I know they had told you by now and I'm surprised they let you join the military" and looking at the man who had just walked out of the hotel viceroy and looked at the three hotels of the Abu Dubai complex with a as Karila and yura stated

"A serious five o'clock shadow there" as the moon became fully exposed and he stepped out into the light Arden said in shock

"Well I'll be damned Walker you are alive" and he retorted back

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated and your eyes are opening for the first time it hurts doesn't it?" and she nodded before saying

"Well as the 66th combat strike team leader I say we hole up here for the night and then decide what to do in the morning because we all know those pussy Rotor Jockeys will make us wait till dawn anyways and first rounds on the captain and Yura, Taylor we get the other penthouse while the bar stays open" and the rest of the group all took the elevators to their floors while Arden and her closest companions set up their house with a platform that was level with their "Villa" being used as the Snipers nest and Yura opened a bottle of scotch at the bar they had named Skyfall 66 and laughed before saying

"I remember when we joined how the hell we got our option to go in this operation" and Arden took over saying

"Yeah the CO told us "you have leave you have saved up better known as Vacation time" and I said "Holy shit we get vacation days?" and that's when Sonora yelled "Taking the hunting dog and the Kratos women and the hunting dog" and the we found that Taylor was shoved in the cargo bay and was none too happy" and right on cue Taylor yelled

"No fucking shit I wasn't happy it was so fucking cold in there and what the fuck is that you asshole" and Morgan who was drunk and relatively normal said

"That is McAsshole to you bitch" and Arden shook her head before asking

"Okay why the fuck are you saying that shit it's like your advertising for McDonalds" and they saw a glow coming from the arches and as Taylor got on a M107A4 .50 caliber rifle she zoomed in on the sight and said

"Holy shit this puts a new spin on I'm loving it" and yachio put her Super magnum over the same spot and asked

"Is that guy hanging with a flaming hamburger in his ass?" and instead of saying a word Taylor let the gun bark blowing the man to the ground and then said

"I'll try my damnedest to forget that and aww man I didn't earn Charlies Challenge" and she looked disappointed before Yura and the group said

"Let's all turn in for the night and hey we will need to make money so that will be our plan for day 2 in the shit show" and as they all laid down Arden heard a Microsoft voice say

"Get up loser we are going drinking" and looked to see Crystal naked and as Arden blushed and snapped

"Not now I'm trying to get laid" Yura kissed her and said

"Its too damn hot and thank god for air conditioning and I know we all have demons" and Arden looked off into the vast darkness of Dubai and said

"Yeah but at least we have the name for one" before she fell into a fitful sleep.

 **So I wonder if all of you got the references I dropped and any reviews will be nice and Morgan and Crystal are one in the same just to clear up any confusion**


	2. Line of blood

Stella C3: Walk the Line ch. 2: Line of blood

A/N: I do not own Stella C3 or spec ops the line nor do I own walk the line by Johnny Cash and only my OCs any reviews would be nice

As Arden and Taylor looked out over the sands of Dubai Arden mumbled to her friend and she hoped that she was the only one hearing it not knowing that Yura and Karilia where having the same conversation

"We need to get money but I don't know how because the military gave us the orders that if we stayed we would be on our own so anyway to get money?" and Crystal walked in and yelled

"Well why the fuck are you asking as if we are going to beg for their charity I mean we have guns and the skills to overpower and rob any of these motherfuckers so its payday and the banks open for a withdrawal" and she jumped out scaring the others as they thought they had just seen her commit suicide only to hear her yell

"HELL YEAH BITCHES WHAT A RIDE!" and she held onto the wire with her belt and had looped it around her hands and wrists and used it to slide down and she looked up and yelled to a stunned crew namely Taylor who she had seen standing there stunned

"Damn it cash don't pussy foot around and show me what the fuck you can do" and Taylor smiled and said to Karilia which stunned her

"Well anything she can do I can do better and my free-running skills are on par with a cute girl I know" then they all started scanning and Yachio held her super magnum and Arden slid behind Taylors M110 that she had found in her duffel and started scanning and seeing the shops opening up she called out to her best friend

"Hey there are so many shops open for business let's do what we need to do and hurry up and get your ass back here for dinner" and Taylor and Karilia said in unison

"Yes and just keep our asses safe because we have the feeling that people may try and kill us" and Arden kept scanning with Yachio and they saw the girls pull bandanas over their mouths and noses which in the desert wasn't all that unusual and the pistols where hidden only to be revealed when Taylor yelled

"Alright motherfuckers this a robbery if anyone moves I will kill them" and to prove her point Taylor put a round into the ceiling as the other teams that had left all covertly pickpocketed what money they needed and then escaped back to the hotel which they had converted into a fortress for themselves by rigging claymore mines on the stairwells and chaining and welding some doors shut and a series of traps that Arden and Taylor remarked reminded them both of the games they had played regarding the Iraq war and they all laughed after hauling in a pallet of cash and Arden yelled letting the dust covered bandana fall to the tile floor which had a slight grime coating with a smile

"Damn that was fun and I think we could do that again and I call us the James-younger gang and I call dibs on being Jesse" and Walker laughed and sarcastically whistled

"I'm frank then so why don't you get me a drink and I prefer whiskey not that motor oil called coffee bullshit" and Taylor just smiled before breaking out like a madwoman hysterically until tears fell down her face at Arden's middle finger and they heard the radio go off and the code from the other squadron that had been sent out on a force recon mission

"The monsters we have in our heads are nothing compared to the monsters in the sands and we have come across the power of the damned" and the radio went static and Arden yelled to the group

"The war in our heads has just become real so keep the weapons live do not hesitate to kill them all!" and Arden and Yura both started smiling and slowly turning dark and they called out

"They all wanted a fight but we will show them exactly how much we can use to send them to hell and we will enjoy showing them as Miranda put it they want a fight well now they've got one but they ain't seen us crazy yet" and the darkness slowly showed in their eyes and Arden let the shadows creep into her eyes and then cover their faces both girls yelled

"We have seen the coming of the gates of hell and we both have come back with the army of darkness and have a plan to consume it all" and both girls ran toward the edge and threw themselves into the wind and landed on their feet pulling knives and Crystal smiled and said

"I know who they are and the bastards who are hunting us had better be on their guard if they want to live to see tomorrow" and as thye all looked at each other Crystal said

"Demon yura and Alexia are them when they are under stress and I saw Arden snap one day in a fight and she felt the guy try and grope her so she twisted his wrist and snapped it and as he screamed she made him beg for his life before crushing his windpipe then cutting his head off" and Walker whistled before saying

"I hope those bastards don't underestimate our girls because that will be the last fatal mistake of their lives" up and he got on the rifle and scanned seeing Arden's blinking strobe showing friendlies only for it to stop and Yachio who was watching it through her scope saw the girls come walking up on the unit and put their hands up and say something although she had no idea what it was but sensed it was nothing good and was rewarded with as much as the Mark 2 combat knife went to the closest man's throat and in one easy move dropped him as the blood filled the sand she grabbed his arm snapping it before closing in on the second closest and driving the black blade through his elbow sticking the black blade all the way through and she twisted his arm against the blade finishing destroying his arm before snapping his neck in one easy motion.

"Well that blood lust made her happy and I wonder what Yura will do because I mean we saw what her girlfriend was capable of and none of that was pretty" Yachio and Karilia stated in unison and they didn't have to wait long as Yura lived up to what they thought would happen and dropped to her knees and yelled out

"I surrender and I am a friendly don't shoot!" with her hands up and her brown eyes went red as she heard a man mumble

"If she is a friendly I'm the pope and king of darkness rolled into one" and Yura said exaggeratedly getting the solider to screw up and put a knife to her throat which was a mistake the naive soldier would not live long enough to regret

"Hello sir I can't believe I met the king of all the assholes or was it lord cocksucker? I can never figure out which" and he got close enough to yell at her and he practically screamed in her face

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE I OUGHTA WHOOP YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE!" and Arden who had made it back to the base said sadistically

"My girlfriend looks a little hungry and thin so why don't you be a good host and feed her maybe offer her a drink and there we go!" she practically screamed as she looked through Taylors scope and saw Yura tear the man's throat out. As Yura had waited until the man finished yelling she said innocently

"I think I'm hungry and can I have an MRE or a ration you stole from the 33rd?" and the man went to hit her and was shocked as Yura grabbed her attacker by the wrist causing his green eyes to go wide in shock and she pulled him close and said, her voice barely a whisper to not scare the other guards that would walk on the scene or run if they heard yelling, with the full demonic fury

"I said I was hungry and would prefer an MRE but you'll have to do" and clamped her teeth on the man's throat and ripped away splattering the crimson life force all over the sands and she grabbed his \rifle and knowing her girlfriend was watching dropped the suppressor and fired one round getting the others running toward her and she said on the verge of laughing

"I am still hungry and how's your health plans and any ways you want to be cooked? I mean I'm sadistic but I do care" and they raised and she shot them and said

"So I take it you all wanna be fire roasted well that's fine just as long as you aren't to chewy" and doused them in gasoline before lighting it having used blood she took from her first kill to draw a heart writing on the inside

"Billy bob loves Charlene" and ran back to the base having stolen money and guns and food letting blood drip on her uniform and the sand leaving a long line from carnage to internal chaos.


End file.
